(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in internal combustion engines and, in particular, to the design of the combustion chambers in such engines.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
The modern engine designer has to consider and balance a number of divergent factors when designing a new engine. Environmental controls require that the engine be as pollution-free as possible and, in certain countries, be capable of operating on unleaded fuel. With the high cost of gasoline, the engine must be fuel efficient, both for its capacity and its power output. Finally, the engine must have acceptable performance characteristics e.g. it must be free-revving and/or have a wide, flat torque band at low RPM's.
Many innovative designs have been proposed using such items as fuel injection, turbo-charging, catalytic converters and "knock" sensors. While the performance of these engines has been satisfactory, the engines are complex and expensive to build and maintain.